Benutzer Diskussion:D47h0r
Hier begonnene Diskussionen werde ich aufgrund der besseren Übersicht auch nur hier beantworten. Listen aufräumen Hallo Ich bin neu hier ohne Anmeldung (kann aber gerne geschehen). Wollte Fragen ob man die Star Trek listen Aufräumen kann? Es ist sehr Durcheinander. Zwar sind bestimmte Muster und Zyklen aufgelistet aber wenn man was Kontrollieren möchte ist es unübersichtlich. (Allgemein bezogen auf die Classic Serie). Bin ein großer Sammler der Bücher und muss selber sehen das man die Übersicht Behält. Gruß der Fan :ich kling mich mal ein... und denke beantworte die Frage wie D47h0r es auch machen würde. Es steht dir frei dich hier zu beteiligen und die listen auf einem aktuellen Stand zu bringen. Dafür darfst du dich gern anmelden. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 02:09, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi ok Danke. Nochmal ne blöde frage da ich mich noch nicht ganz hier zurecht finde. Wo genau kann man sich anmelden??? ups hat sich schon Erledigt habs gefunden... ::Ich war mal so frei, eine Überschrift zu ergänzen. Was die Anmeldung angeht, so ist die Seite Hilfe:Registrieren und Einloggen sicherlich hilfreich, da eine Anmeldung bei längerer Mitarbeit durchaus von Vorteil wäre. Aber es ist natürlich kein Zwang. Was deine Frage angeht, so kann ich Ben Cullen nur zustimmen, du kannst jederzeit inhaltliche oder schriftliche Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik) korrigieren, sofern du sie findest. Was die Listen angeht, wenn du größere Dinge einfügen oder gar herausnehmen möchtest, wäre es sinnvoll, dies kurz auf der entsprechenden Diskussionsseite anzusprechen, damit den anderen auch klar wird, warum die Änderung gerade so durchgeführt wird. Wenn es aber nur darum geht, Inhalte neu zu sortieren, dann kannst du das auch so machen. Nutze dann am besten die Zusammenfassung bei deiner Änderung (siehe Hilfe:Seiten ändern), so kann jeder sehen, was wie geändert wurde. Falls doch noch Fragen aufkommen, entweder in die Hilfe schauen oder einem der Archivisten wie hier in die Diskussion schreiben. Damit deine Beiträge in Diskussionen auch zugeordnet werden können, ist es ratsam, deine Beiträge mit --~~~~ zu signieren, so sparst du dir zb das "Gruß der Fan" (siehe auch Hilfe:Signatur). -- 12:07, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ja Hallo Hab mich angemeldet muss nur noch auf die Bestätigungsmail warten dann bekommt der Fan auch ein Gesicht (Namen). Ja ich wollte allerdings speziell die Classic Serie ordnen. Da bleibt nun mal nicht aus das ich einiges weg bzw. ergänzen würde. Welcher Disskusions Treat ist es wo man Bescheid geben soll? (Ich weiß ich werde jetzt etwas Nerven^^). Gleich noch was: Wäre es nicht ratsam das ich hier eine neue Tabelle anlege da ich sonst immer wieder Löschen und neu einfügen müsste, dass dauert ja länger als wenn ich Sie neu schreibe. wenn ja wo und wie? Mit der Hilfe habe ich schon mal geschaut wie man die Überschriften, Zeilen u.s.w. erstellt. muss man halt erst Probieren. Wenn sonst noch Bedarf an Infos ist ich habe die Star Trek "Fakten und Infos" komplett mal gekauft (ca. 300 Hefte). weiß ja nicht ob ich der einzige bin der sowas hat (bestimmt nicht). Noch ne Frage. wo finde ich was zu den Urheberrechten?, nicht das man was Preis gibt was nicht soll. So das Wars erst mal Gruß Longwar9 :::Mit Diskussion meint er diese Seite, wo du dein Anliegen bereits heute Morgen gepostet hast, und wo ich dir auch geantwortet habe. :::Wenn du etwas zu einem bestimmten Artikel zu besprechen hast, dann mach es am besten immer auf der dazugehörigen Diskussionsseite, damit man die Diskussion am leichtesten wiederfinden kann. Wenn es mehrere verschiedene Artikel gleichermaßen betrifft, kannst du auch ein neues Thema in Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne eröffnen. :::Aber zurück zum Thema. Wie ich bereits auf der Diskussionseite fragte: Was genau willst du daran verändern? Kleinere Überarbeitungen und Ergänzungen sind ja immer willkommen (tatsächlich scheint sie nicht mehr ganz auf dem neusten Stand zu sein), aber wenn du, wie ich es verstanden habe, vorhast die gesamte Tabelle neu zu schreiben, sollte dies definitiv vorher mit der Gemeinde abgestimmt werden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:59, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke für die promte Antwort. Na ja so gesehen ist die Tabelle ja bis auf wenige Sachen ok. Es ist aber nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Ich wollte die Bücher in die richtige Ordnung bringen. Wie z.B.: Nr.: 1 , BandNr.: 5413 ; Titel: Die Beute der Romulaner ; (evtl.Englischen Namen) The Romulan Prize ; Autor: Simon Hawke / + die Randnotitzen wie Film oder Zyklus. Und ja es sind einige Bücher dazu gekommen oder zumindest irgendwo hinten drangehängt. Ist ja nur eine Idee um es Interessanter zu Gestalten. Idee! Was wäre es wenn ich es hier Erstellen würde??? Ihr könntet es euch Ansehen und Entscheiden ob es so geht und wenn ja dann Einsetzen. vorausgesetzt es geht hier mit der Tabelle und ich bekomme es hin. (Sandbox ich komme^^) Gruß Longwar9 PS: Sagt mal die Bestätigungsmail brauch die lange oder wie, es kommt nichts an? E-mail stimmt. ::Mit einem Klick auf die Überschriften der einzelnen Spalten, kannst du die Einträge in der Tabelle ebenfalls neu sortieren. Vielleicht findest du dort bereits schon die gewünschte Sortierung. Falls nicht kannst du sicher noch eine weitere Spalte ergänzen, in der dann deine Sortierung bercksichtigt wird. Das System der sortierbaren Tabelle sollte aber zunächst so bestehen bleiben, falls dein Anliegen so nicht umsetzbar ist, solltest du zb im Zehn Vorne einen Artikel erstellen, wo dann grundsätzlich diskutiert wird, ob die sortierbare Tabelle geändert wird. Wir möchten die verschiedenen Seiten natürlich möglichst einheitlich gestalten, von daher ist eine Sonderlösung für eine einzelne Tabelle meist ungeeignet. -- 13:43, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hallo D47 Ich melde mich vorsorglich um nichts falsch zu machen bei Dir. Habe 2 Romane bei William Shatner unter Autor eingetragen. Hoffe es ist erstmal Korrekt. Kein Link weil ich nichts weiter fand wohin man es Linken kann???? Meine Anmeldung hat wohl nicht stattgefunden weil unbekannter Anmelder??? oder ich habe was falsch gemacht. Ich weis immer noch nicht wie man Romane dazu schreibt in der Tabelle ohne das System der Durchnummerierung zu Gefährden oder Allgemein hinten dran hängen? Gruss Longwar9 (Diskussion) 18:55, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Jetzt misch ich mich auch mal ein Longwar9. Ich glaube deine nachgetragenen Romane haben nichts mit Star Trek zu tun. Siehe mal unter William Shatner -> Weitere Projekte->Bibliogtrafie (Auszug)->Belletristik nach. Da sind wohl die Romane die du meinst. Ich würde sagen nimm die mal unter William Shatner -> Autor -> Belletristik wieder raus. Zwerch (Diskussion) 19:11, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Die Wikipedia listet deine Romane separat und nicht unter Star Trek, von daher gehe ich mal davon aus, dass sie nichts mit Star Trek zu tun haben. Aber ich glaube darauf bezieht sich auch schon Zwerch. -- 19:36, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hallo D47h0r, habe dich zum Bureaucraten nominiert. Viel Erfolg. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:47, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Oha, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet, danke :) Brauchen wir eigentlich so viele Bureaucraten? -- 21:55, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Naja es sind nur noch 4 Aktive Bureaucraten da und es sind ja auch nicht alle immer on wenn was ist. Und da du von uns allen mit am längsten dabei bist hab ich dich nominiert :)--Klossi (Diskussion) 22:03, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Schau dir mal an, wie die Tabelle . Memory Alpha wird bald gut besetzt sein 20:31, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Also einer dazu ist noch ok, aber mehr als 5 brauchen wir wirklich nicht. Der einzige Vorteil, den ein Bureaucrat gegenüber dem Administrator hat ist, dass er auch Rechte vergeben oder entziehen kann und das ist nur sehr selten nötig. Zudem kann er die Berechtigung für andere Bureaucrats nicht entziehen. Dazu braucht man immer noch jemanden von Wikia.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:38, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Naja, wenn du unsere Tabelle mit der englischen vergleichst, kannst du dort eine wahre Administratoren-Flut erkennen, die haben tatsächlich nur zwei Leute mit Bürokratenstatus, da muss man wohl darauf vertrauen, dass die da sind, oder? Also je mehr, desto eher aktive da mein ich 21:03, 23. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:01, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für das Vertrauen. Mir müsste dann bei Gelegenheit nur mal jemand erklären, was ich nun kann/soll/muss/darf :D -- 10:24, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Du kannst nun folgendes mehr: :::# Anderen Benutzern Rechte vergeben (Rollback, Administrator oder Bureaucrat) :::# Dir selbst Rechte hinzufügen (Rollback, Administrator) :::# Dir selbst Rechte entziehen (Rollback, Administrator oder Bureaucrat) :::# Anderen Benutzern Rechte entziehen (Rollback, Administrator) :::Um anderen Benutzern das Recht Bureaucrat zu entziehen, müsstest du dich an Wikia wenden. :::Da es hier nur um die Rechtevergabe geht, braucht man nur eine limitierte Anzahl an Bureaucrats. Ich denke die derzeitige Anzahl ist ausreichend für den täglichen Gebrauch. So oft ändert sich ja in der Beziehung nichts.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:32, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Löschen eines Accounts Hallo, können Sie mir bitte verraten, wie ich mich bei Memory Alpha wieder abmelde? --von Hiasl59 :Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du das willst, aber google hilft da meistens.... schau einfach hier rein: http://frag.wikia.com/wiki/Wie_kann_man_sein_Benutzerkonto_bei_Wikia_wieder_l%C3%B6schen, ausserdem kommentiere deine Beiträge bitte... ich hab deinen Namen mal dahinter geschrieben. Ich hoffe es war ok das ich geantwortet hab D47h0r. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 11:32, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Oh, hier muss man ja alles signieren! Entschuldigung!!! Also noch mal: Können Sie mir bitte verraten, wie ich mich bei Memory Alpha wieder abmelde? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:34, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) : Hier muss man nicht alles signieren, aber es hilft den Überblick zu behalten wer den was geschrieben hat. Also wäre es einfach praktisch und nett. und zum Thema abmelden... ich habe dir doch einen Link dazu gegeben. Da steht meiner Meinung nach alles drin. Aber warum das versteh ich immer noch nicht. Du hattest ein Paar Diskussionen, da wurde aber wohl etwas an einander Vorbei geredet. Das ist doch noch lange keinen Grund alles hinzuschmeißen. Soweit ich das sehe hast du auch noch keine Bearbeitungen gemacht ausser die Diskussionen. Du hast dich hier ja angemeldet um mitzuwirken. Das steht dir Frei. Aber hier ist eine große Gemeinschaft entstanden. Jeder Kontrolliert jeden. Die "alt eingesessenen" haben nach und nach eine gemeinsame Basis geschaffen, da ist es am Anfang schwer für einen neuen Rein zukommen. Aber niemand will dich weg haben nur weil Diskussionen hitzig wurden. Hier gab es schon schlimmere Diskussionen und alle Beteiligten sind noch dabei... --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 11:48, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::Man ist nicht gezwungen, seine Beiträge zu signieren, aber es hilft ungemein, um zu sehen, welche Person welchen Beitrag verfasst hat. In jedem beliebigen Forum passiert dies automatisch, hier muss man selbst signieren. Das ist leider einer der wenigen Nachteile eines Wikis. Auch ein grundlegender Aspekt eines Wikis ist die Gemeinschaft, es gibt viele Personen mit vielen Meinungen (manchmal sogar mehr Meinungen als an Diskussionen Beteiligten ;)) und bei solchen Gemeinschaften ist es ungemein wichtig, dass man einen Kompromiss findet und niemand "seine" Meinung mit biegen und brechen durchsetzen möchte. Es ist völlig normal, dass es auch mal Unstimmigkeiten oder gar Fehler in unseren Artikeln gibt, aber wer Fehler findet, darf und soll sie natürlich auch korrigieren. Das Gesamtwerk ist das, worauf wir hier alle hinarbeiten möchten. Es gibt für viele kuriose oder falsche Dinge, die von den Produzenten oder Übersetzern getätigt wurden, schlichtweg keine Antwort, bzw. wird nicht alles durch etwaige Making-ofs klar. Auch im Falle des Fähnrichs/Ensigns ist es leider so, dass wir die missgllückte Übersetzung hinnehmen müssen. Wenn es natürlich für Außenstehende, wie du meinst, unklar ist, ob nun beides dasselbe ist oder doch nicht, freuen wir uns natürlich über solche Hinweise, so können die "alt eingesessenen" sehen, wo noch etwas zu tun ist. Aber Fragen wie "Warum werden Ränge nicht konsequenterweise übersetzt" können wir schlichtweg nicht beantworten, da müsste man dann wirklich die Produzenten fragen. Bei Fehlern ist es so, dass wir sie für den Canon abzeptieren, dies bedeutet, sie sind zwar möglicherweise falsch, aber die Begriffe werden so verwendet. Von unserer Seite können wir dann mit Hintergrundinformationen aufklären, warum dies und das falsch ist oder auf Unstimmigkeiten hinweisen, zum Beispiel, dass der Rang des Fähnrichs nicht 1:1 gleichzusetzen ist mit dem eines Ensign. -- 12:06, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Benn Cullen, Es wurde nicht einfach nur an einander vorbeigeredet, sondern es wird auf Argumente gar nicht eingegangen, sondern nur die eigene Meinung vehement verteidigt. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie nicht ihrer (wie haben Sie das so schön ausgedrückt) "geschaffenen gemeinsamen Basis" entspricht. Wenn man schon bei Diskussionsbeiträgen niederdiskutiert wird, nur weil man eine andere Meinung vertritt, möchte ich nicht wissen, wie das ist, wenn man es wagt etwas zu Bearbeiten!? Die letzten Erfahrungen, haben mir gereicht. Ich hatte zwar mal vor mitzuarbeiten, aber da man mich bis jetzt fast feindlich behandelte, brauch ich das nicht. Zudem, finde ich es ein bisschen seltsam, dass man fast nie von den Angesprochenen eine Antwort erhält, sondern sich fast immer ein anderer einmischt. Dennoch danke für die Hilfe, obwohl es mir schon wieder etwas komisch vorkommt, dass nachdem ich gemerkt habe, dass ich gegen Gepflogenheiten der Gemeinschaft Verstoßen habe (signieren) und dieses Korrigiert habe, es scheinbar (das entnehme ich mal ihren einleitenden Worte) auch schon wieder Grund für Kritik ist. Wenn es neuen Rein zukommen so schwer gemacht wird, hier Fuß zu fassen, dann vergeht bei mir der Wunsch mitzumachen wieder. Scheinbar ist die Gemeinschaft ja groß genug und braucht keine mitwirkende. : Also ich habe mir die Diskussionen wohl angesehen. Ich kann nicht sagen das es um Meinungen ging sondern um das was hier als Richtlinie angegebn wird im Wikia. Da ist es nunmal so das es einen Canon gibt. Das heißt alles was in Filmen oder der Serie zu sehn ist ist wahr. alles andere nicht. Klar stößt das mal auf Kritikpunkte aber irgenwie muss man regeln setzen. Du hast deine Argumente aber auch nicht sauber vorgebracht. Sondern wie du selber sagst nur eine Meinung. Ich weiß das es als neuling nicht einfach ist, ich merkte das damals selber. und aktuell in einem anderen Projekt. Da heißt es dran bleiben und beweisen das man es kann und richtig macht und sich positiv einbringen kann und will. Den niemand will dich oder jemand anderes weghaben. : Hier ist es durchausüblich das sich gegenseitig geholfen wird. Ich hatte gerade Zeit deine Frage zum löschen zu beantworten. Wer weiß wann der angesprochene dazu kommt dachte ich mir und hab dir geholfen. Wo ist das Problem? : Ich habe dich nicht Kritiesiert, ich habe nur gesagt das es freundlich wäre zu signieren. Dies ist eine Bitte der Wikia ersteller. Dir steht es natürlich frei das zu tun oder nicht, es wäre nur freundlich. : Die Gemeinschaft ist nie groß genug denke ich mal, da jeder Mitarbeiter hilft das Werk komplett zumachen. Es steht dir frei artikel zu bearbeiten nach deinem Belieben im rahmen von gewissen Regeln. : Mich persöhnlich würde es freuen wenn du die Flinte nicht ins Korn wirfst sondern einfach dabei bleibst und dich positiv einbringst. Lass die Anfangs-Diskussionen hinter dir und fang einfach an. Klar kann es sein das mal was Rückgängig gemacht wird wieder. Aber sofern es kein Vandalismus ist oder ähnliches wird es entweder begründet oder so gelassen, vielleicht mal noch optimiert. : Also fang an, sei dabei. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 13:19, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du hier ungerecht behandelt wirst, dann ist das bedauerlich. Aber ich persönliche habe eher das Gefühl, dass du es dir selber schwer machst. :::Wenn du willst, dass die Leute auf deine Argumente eingehen, dann musst du sie auch klarer ausführen. Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir noch immer nicht klar, was deine Argumente überhaupt sind. Du wiederholst zwar mehrfach, und in recht ausschweifenden Worten, dass du die Regelung mit Fähnrich/Ensign verwirrend findest, sagst aber nicht, WAS du daran verwirrend findest, oder wie man es deiner Meinung nach besser lösen könnte. :::Außerdem scheint dich der Satz in den Hintergrundinformationen zu stören, dass Fähnrich eine wörtliche (jedoch nicht inhaltlich) Übersetzung von Ensign sei. Aber auch hier führst du nicht an, was an dem Satz falsch sein soll (ich selbst stecke zu wenig in der Materie drinne, um es beurteilen zu können). :::Niemand bestreitet, dass es Verbesserungspotenzial gibt. Und vielleicht ist deine Idee sogar wirklich besser. Aber du müsstest sie halt erklären. :::Und so leid es mir tut, aber der einzige "feindliche" Kommentar, den ich gelesen habe, handelte davon dass es hier "nicht um Fakten geht, sondern um Rechthaberei", und der stammt von dir selbst. Und das bereits in deinem zweiten Post. :::Dass du es mit einem solchen Gesprächsanfang nicht gerade schaffst, andere für deine Seite einzunehmen, kommt jetzt nicht so ganz überraschend. Besonders, da du durch dein leicht aufbrausendes Verhalten sehr leicht den (falschen?) Eindruck erweckst, dass es dir in Wahrheit um das selbe ginge. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:53, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::::Wenn wir schon vom Thema abkommen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Namenstag an Hiasl59 ! 14:08, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Warum, die Diskussion ist doch schon lange abgeschlossen. Also warum sie wieder aufleben lassen? Ich konnte das nicht wissen, dass so etwas nicht erwünscht ist. Aber anstelle immer einen nur zu sagen, dass man dieses oder jenes falsch macht, könnte man mal einen freundlich darauf aufmerksam machen, was genau man falsch gemacht hat und wie man es richtig Macht. Übrigens, dafür, dass mansche auf Tatsachen beruhende Schlussfolgerungen nicht verstehen und nicht als Beweise sehen, da man den Kanonbegriff scheinbar recht eng setzt und dabei den Kontext vergisst (auf die meine Schlussfolgerungen oft fußen), find ich Recht bedauerlich. Wenn dieses bei den einen oder anderen auf Missverständnis stößt, tut es mir leid. Auch möchte ich Ben Cullen sagen, dass zwischen uns beiden ein Missverständnis wohl daraus entstanden ist, dass seine Erwiderung auf meine erst gestellte rage kam, als ich diese noch mal mit Signatur formulierte und während dessen die Diskussionsseite nicht mehr einsehen konnte. Hat sich einfach überschnitten - Sorry! Will aber jetzt nichts weiter mehr dazu sagen, damit mir nicht wieder vorgeworfen wird, ich halte Vorträge. Warum allerdings plötzlich so viele für mich Interesse zeigen und plötzlich sogar meinen mir gratulieren zu müssen ist mir schleierhaft. Und trotzdem Danke. Zum Schluss hätte ich doch noch gewusst, was mit "kommentiere deine Beiträge bitte" gemeint ist. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:33, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :das war mein fehler. sorry ich meinte natürlich signieren anstatt kommentieren. :es ist erwünscht es hat nur niemand verstanden was du genau willst. Kanon wird hier eng gesehen. Daher ist auch alles was an Romanen usw da ist nicht erwünscht und maximal ne HGI wert. Schlussfolgerungen sind allerdings kein Kanon. Den es ist nicht zusehen und daher halt nicht ersichtlich ob es von den Machern so gemeint war. :für mich kein problem, missverständnisse kommen vor. Was ich aber immernoch nicht verstehe ist, was du eigentlich genau möchtest und warum du einfach gehen möchtest. Darauf hätte ich gern eine antwort... --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 16:43, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Tribble-Freund, Du/Sie fragen: "wie man es deiner Meinung nach besser lösen könnte." Eine Antwort auf die Frage steht seit Monaten auf der Diskussion Seite Fähnrich, hat nur scheinbar bis Heute keiner gelesen. Zur Beantwortung der Frage von Ben Cullen komm ich noch später, versprochen. ::: Gelesen habe ich den Text wohl. Sogar mehrfach. ::: Du schreibst dort zwar ausführlich über Gott und die Welt, aber einen konkreten Vorschlag kann ich dort leider nicht finden. Womöglich bin ich blind, oder er geht einfach im dem immensen Textwulst unter. Wenn du ihn also in einfachen Worten nochmal wiederholen könntest, wäre uns allen sehr geholfen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:45, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ein Vorschlag mit dem die Ensign- und die Fähnrichfraktion einverstanden sein könnten. Überall, wo in einem Artikel der Begriff Fähnrich mit der Verlinkung zu dem Artikel Fähnrich auftaucht, leitet ihr ihn zu dem Artikel Ensign um, wo dann der interessierte Leser z. B. folgendes lesen kann: Ensign (in den deutschen Synchronisationen in Fähnrich übersetzt) ist ein traditioneller militärischer Dienstgrad. Als Sternenflottendienstgrad ist der Ensign der dienst jüngste Offizierrang und steht direkt unterhalb des Lieutenants Junior Grade beziehungsweise des Lieutenants. Zum Ensign befördert werden in der Regel Kadetten nach dem Absolvieren der Sternenflottenakademie. In der Sternenflotte der Erde wird der Ensign mit einem Rangpin auf dem rechten Schulteraufsatz kenntlich gemacht. Seit Mitte des 24. Jahrhunderts tragen Ensign's der Sternenflotte als Dienstgradabzeichen einen goldenen Knopf am Kragen ihrer Uniform. Bekannte Ensign's …................... …................... u. s. w. und s. f. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:56, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, das ist doch schonmal ein Anfang. :::Aber im Grunde ist das doch die selbe Situation wie bisher. Nur das halt Ensign keine Weiterleitung auf Fähnrich ist, sondern Fähnrich auf Ensign. :::Aber von der bisherigen Regelung meintest du doch gestern noch, dass die Neulinge verwirren konnten, und ich sehe noch nicht ganz, wieso dies bei deinem Vorschlag nicht der Fall sein sollte. Zumal Fähnrich nunmal der doch deutlich bekanntere (da in drei Serien konsequent eingesetzte) Begriff ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:16, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) So, jetzt gebe ich auch mal meinen Senf dazu: Ich habe die Diskussion verfolgt und bis zu deinem letzten Post, Hiasl59, auch nicht so ganz verstanden was dein Vorschlag ist. Nachdem ich ihn jetzt verstanden habe, kann ich auch etwas dazu beitragen, und zwar hatte ich dieses Thema schon etwas allgemeiner Mal Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Umgang_mit_Synchronisationen zur Diskussion angeregt (leider keine Beiträge dazu bekommen :( ). Um das "Problem" noch mal beim Namen zu nennen: Es gibt wohl keinen einheitlichen Umgang für Synchronisationsfehler, da die Richtlinie ja 4 (!!!) Möglichkeiten aufzählt, wie bei abweichender Übersetzung gehandelt werden kann. Du, Hiasl59, bevorzugst anscheindend die Variante "deutscher Begriff als HGI" (ist auch die von mir favorisierte Lösung). Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 19:06, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) So nun zu Dir/Ihnen Benedikt (ich heiße Matthias) Deine/Ihre Frage war: "Was ich aber immernoch nicht verstehe ist, was du eigentlich genau möchtest und warum du einfach gehen möchtest. Darauf hätte ich gern eine antwort..." Ganz einfach, der rüde und ignorante fast schon feindliche Umgang von einigen, wie sie andere Begegnen. Ein Beispiel hatten wir eben, wo ein Diskussionsbeitrag als Textwulst abgetan wird. Dieser Mensch weiß gar nicht wie schwer es manschen Leuten, z. B. mir fällt Argumente oder einen Text zu formulieren und wie lange ich oft an so etwas sitze. Und dann habe ich es mal wieder geschafft etwas halbwegs verständlich zu formulieren und dann wird es einfach als Textwulst abgetan. Ich find so etwas ziemlich Kränkend. Aber ich möchte Dir/Ihnen versuchen es an einem Beispiel zu erklären (auch auf die Gefahr hin wieder als jemand der Vorträge hält bezeichnet zu werden). Auf Diskussion: USS Kelvin wurde angezweifelt, ob die USS Kelvin im Original-Universum existiert. Darauf habe ich einen Kommentar abgegeben. Darauf reagierte D47h0r. Da sein Kommentar Worte wie: könnte, eigentlich, müsste, Theoretisch, also Worte die eine gewisse Unsicherheit signalisieren. Also reagierte ich auch darauf mit einen Kommentar. Dann kam ein Dritter ins spiel und blaffte ohne zu wissen um was es geht: "Sorry, aber mir ist im Augenblick nicht ganz klar, worum es in dieser Diksussion eigentlich geht. Was du schreibst, dass die Kelvin auch in der alten Zeitlinie existiert haben sollte, hat ja alles Hand und Fuß. Aber wird das irgendwo bestritten? Oder soll dies hier eine Antwort/Neuauflage von der Diskussion weiter oben sein? Dann schreibst du aber unter der falschen Überschrift." Anstatt mich mal freundlich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ich da etwas Falsch mache und wie ich es richtig machen würde, gebraucht er noch das Totschlagargument: "Außerdem ist das Thema sowieso bereits seit vier Jahren (!) gegessen" und gibt mir das Gefühl ein "Verbrechen" begangen zu haben. Auf so eine Art und weise, bin ich nicht gewohnt zu Diskutieren und will ich auch nicht. Wie bitte soll ich wissen, dass wenn ich eine alte Diskussion aufnehme, dass ich damit eine Art Tabu breche. So, jetzt nimm mal an, ich würde einen Artikel über sagen wir mal Kelvin-Shuttle-Typ schreiben und dann kommen solche Leute und Zereisen ihn in der Luft. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich an so etwas Freude hätte. Also fang ich erst gar nicht mit so was an und so etwas brauche ich auch nicht. Außerdem, so wie ich diese Gemeinschaft bis jetzt kennen gelernt habe, kann ich auch gut darauf verzichten. Bis jetzt, bist/sind Du/Sie der einzige, der zu mir freundlich war. Ob es davon noch mehr gibt, weiß ich nicht und will es auch nicht beurteilen. Also hör ich lieber auf! Nun Tribble-Freund zu Deiner/Ihren letzten Einlassung. Ich habe die "Diskussion" Fähnrich/Ensign recht lange verfolgt. Anfangs war ich darüber nur recht Amüsiert. Doch dann mit der Zeit recht erschrocken, darüber wie auf Memory Alpha mit einander umgegangen wird. Über das Thema Fähnrich/Ensign wird nicht diskutiert, sondern regelrecht gestritten. Von außen Gesehen gibt es sogar zwei Fraktionen. Ob das im sinne der Gemeinschaft ist, Ich meine es sollte mal darüber nachgedacht werden. Denn Streit entzweit und verbindet nicht. Obwohl es mich nichts angeht, machte ich diesen Vorschlag, damit dieser, recht ausufernde Streit beigelegt werden kann. Denn eigentlich müssten doch beide Fraktionen damit leben können. Und ich meine, dass er gegen die Kanon Regeln auch nicht verstört. Was ihr allerdings aus meinen Vorschlag macht, ist eure Sache! Entschuldigung, habe mal wieder vergessen meine zwei Diskussionsbeiträge zu Signieren. Ache auf mein Haupt!!!--Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:18, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Also Matthias, deine Diskussion zu Kelvin geschichte. Du hast nur eine Feststellung gemacht die soweit ich das überblicke bereits klar war und eingepflegt wurde. zu der konkreten frage können wir laut kanonregelung nur wage antworten, da es keine klareren hinweise gibt. war also leider von beiden seiten nicht so toll. Das als argument kommt das das seit 4 jahren gegessen ist find ich auch nicht gut. das könnten wir bei jedem Beitrag eigentlich anführen... "TOS ist doch schon so alt, das ist nun auch egal..." <-- nicht gut... :Deine Artikel werden nicht in der luft zerissen solang du dich an regeln hälst. schau mal bei mir nach welche artikel ich erstellt habe (habe ich alle auf meiner seite vermerkt), davon ist jeder artikel mehrfach bearbeitet worden und einige sogar fast gelöscht worden. Das ist schade, aber so ist das nunmal hier. Man muss sich natürlich an die richtlinien halten. Diese sieht jeder etwas anders natürlich. Und naja Wald und reinrufen, sorry das muss ich dir, aber natürlich auch den anderen sagen... Es wurde von beiden seiten nicht immer toll argumentiert. : Die diskussion um Fähnrich <-> Ensign ist denke ich eine "glaubensfrage", wie Benutzer:Langweiler anmerkte gibt es eine allgemeine diskussion dazu. Da war die beteiligung aber wohl mau... Da hat jeder eine andere meinung. irgendjemand hat mal es so gemacht wie es ist, es hat im großen und ganzen keinen gestört. Das ganze ist natürlich auch eine nicht unkomplizierte angelegenheit. diesen fehler gibt es nur aufgrund der synchro. da aber Fähnrich "bekannter" ist und es bis zu ENT immer so war das ensign zum fähnrich wurde (keine 1 zu 1, aber wohl im deutschen am nächsten wenn der Lt. schon vergeben). Daher ist Fähnrich (ab jetzt meine Meinung) der bekannte und sollte der hauptartikel sein. Dadran ist sicherlich aber noch korrektur bedarf. :Textwulst ist natürlich leider negativ klingend. es geht denke ich darum das du versuchst es zu ausführlich zu erklären, was nicht schlecht ist, aber doch viel text zum lesen beinhaltet (ich glaube die gleiche person wird das über meine beiträge hier sagen...), es hilft manchmal sich kurz zufassen. bei neuen Diskussionen eine überschrift setzen ist auch oft nicht verkehrt damit alle im thema sind. :so nun zum ersten. lass dich nicht unterkriegen... klar wird erstmal alles kritisch beäugt werden. aber jede hilfe ist willkommen. :PS: wir sind hier eine gemeinschaft, ich glaube Du ist für alle ok... :PSS: rechtschreibfehler gehören euch, grammatik ebenso :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 23:56, 24. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::So, jetzt habe ich auch wieder die Zeit gefunden, in meine Diskussion zu schauen, ist ja doch eine umfangreichere Diskussion geworden, als ich dachte. Hiasl59, wir sind hier alle zusammen gekommen, weil wir uns für ein gemeinsames Hobby interessieren, Star Trek, es reicht daher vollkommen aus, wenn wir per Du sind. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben wir das Sie/Du nie wirklich diskutiert, hat aber bislang auch niemanden gestört. Auch reicht es vollkommen aus, sich mit dem Nicknamen anzusprechen, ob jemand seinen realen Namen preisgeben möchte, kann natürlich jeder selbst entscheiden, manchen tun es, manche möchten lieber anonym bleiben, aber jeder darf es handhaben wie er/sie möchte. Zu deinen Anmerkungen zu Fähnrich/Ensign, schreibe doch mal stichpunktartig auf, was dir wo in welcher Weise nicht gefällt. Sei es nur nach dem Motto: "Dieser Abschnitt gefällt mir nicht, weil...", "Die Einleitung ist mir zu ungenau, weil,...". Es ist hier jedem klar, dass die Artikel nie "fertig" sind und manchmal kommt es vor, dass manche, ich zähle mich auch dazu, etwas zu sehr die MA-brille aufgesetzt haben und Fehler, die Neulingen vielleicht direkt ins Auge springen, nicht als solche wahrnehmen. Daher versuchen wir am besten, gemeinsam die Diskussionspunkte Schritt für Schritt durchzugehen, zunächst die Thematik Fähnrich/Ensign. Wenn diese geklärt ist, geht es weiter zur Kelvin-Klasse bzw. deren Shuttles. Es ist immer erfreulich, wenn die Gemeinschaft wächst und frische Ansichten und Ideen eingebracht werden. Wäre das ok für dich, Hiasl? :: PS: Ben Cullen, ich habe deinen Beitrag mal in deine Ebene verschoben. -- 10:33, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) zurück zu Dir Benedikt (ich geh mal bei Dir zum Du über, da Du der erste bist der mir Sympathisch bist, aber ansonsten ich nicht so schnell mit dem Du bin). Ehrlich gesagt ist mir mittlerweile das Thema Fähnrich/Ensing ziemlich sch... Egal. Vielleicht noch mal so viel dazu: Bis her kam mir alles in diesem Zusammenhang nur wie ein Streit vor, was ich schon schlimm genug finde, bei Leuten die eine Gemeinschaft bilden. Doch dein letzter Kommentar lässt mehr erahnen und zwar, dass es sich dabei (überspitzt ausgedrückt) um eine Art "Glaubenskrieg" geht. Und dieser Gedanke erschreckt mich doch sehr für eine Gemeinschaft von Leuten, die ihr Hobby teilen. Mein Beitrag sollte nur für beide "Glaubensrichtungen" als Brücke dienen, über die sie zueinander finden können, also quasi ein Kompromiss mit dem alle einverstanden sein können, wo keiner sein Gesicht verliert und wo jeder seine Meinung wiederfinden kann. Zudem könnte man sich das Unterthema Hintergrundinformation sparen. Doch scheinbar ist dieser "Glaubenskonflikt" ja doch nicht beendet, sondern ruht nur, da Tribble-Freund (obwohl er meint, dass "das Thema ... bereits seit vier Jahren (!) gegessen" ist) dieses Thema wieder vorbringt. Aber egal, mich interessiert es nicht mehr. Genauso wie das Thema Kelvin-Klasse, da mein Kommentar dazu wohl nur auf ein Missverständnis beruht. Alles war von mir nur Gut gemeint, dass ich manchen damit vor den Kopf schlage habe ich nicht geahnt und auch nicht beabsichtigt. Aber wie schon gesagt, dass alles ist für mich nicht mehr wichtig! Du erwähntest in deinen letzten Kommentar auch Regeln! Ich habe nichts gegen Regeln, sondern finde sie notwendig und als Leitbild sogar sinnvoll, solange sie nicht ein Korsett bilden und sich jeder daran hält. Ich habe nur ein Problem mit Leuten, wie Tribble-Freund, (die nach dem dritten Satz den Sinn von etwas gesagten nicht verstehen, aber meinen sich einmischen zu müssen) die einen Schulmeisterlich belehren, wie, "Dein Diskussionsbeitrag ist hier falsch oder du Diskutierst hier unter den verkehrten Unterthema", aber es selber machen. Kuck mal, wir Diskutieren hier auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion: D47h0r über das Thema Löschen eines Accounts. Warum hält sich dann Kollege Tribble-Freund nicht selber an seine Ermahnungen und bring das von ihm wieder aufgeworfene Thema Fähnrich dort an, wo es hingehört, bei Diskussion Fähnrich. Oder sehe ich das Falsch? Wenn ja, kannst Du mich gerne Korrigieren! Zu deinem PSS. Ich verstehe nicht so ganz wen oder was Du damit meinst!? Zum Abschluss möchte ich Dir mitteilen, dass ich von Wikia Support folgenden Link http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:CloseMyAccount bekommen. Bevor ich ihn ewentuell benutze, werde ich Memory Alpha erst mal ne Zeitlang beobachten, um herauszufinden, ob es hier mehr Menschen wie Dich oder mehr Tribblefreunde gibt. Wenn ich mir ein Bild gemacht habe, werde ich eine Entscheidung treffen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:34, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Oh Hallo D47h0r, habe eben gern gesehen, dass Du (wenn das hier eben üblich ist) zu der Diskussion einen Beitrag geleistet hast. Viele Dinge, die Du ansprichst werden wohl in meinen letzten Beitrag beantwortet und geklärt. Wenn nicht, ich stehe Fragen immer offen! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:43, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::Ganz ehrlich, Hiasl59, langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr, mit dir zu streiten. Du beschwerst dich ständig wir wären nicht nett zu dir. Aber ich lese kaum einen Beitrag von dir, in dem du den anderen nicht vorwirfst, es ginge ihnen nur um Rechthaberei oder neuerdings sogar einen Glaubenskrieg :::Vielleicht bin ich in diesem Punkt überempfindlich, aber warum sollte ich deiner Meinung nach nett zu dir sein, wenn du mich/die Gemeinschaft der ich angehöre am laufendem Bande beleidigst? :::Zumal du diese Behauptungen, wie so oft, auch nicht begründest. Was erwartest du denn von uns? Wo wurde nicht auf dich eingegangen? Du wurdest unzählige male gebeten, deine Ideen näher auszuführen. Das Problem ist nur, dass du darauf nicht reagierst. Und ähnliches wurde dir nun bereits von mehreren Leuten gesagt. :::Und auch wenn du es noch so oft wiederholst: Niemand hat dir verboten, alte Diskussionen wiederzubeleben. Das Problem bei der Kelvin war nicht, dass du auf einem vier Jahre alten Beitrag antwortetest (und erst recht nicht, dass der Film bereits sechs Jahre alt ist, wie Ben Cullen offenbar andeutet), sondern dass du 1. nicht darauf hingewiesen hast, so das dein Text zunächst völlig ohne Bezug da stand, und 2. nur das noch mal wiederholtest, was bereits damals längst geklärt wurde. :::Das ist also überhaupt nicht mit der zum Fähnrich zu vergleichen, wo du offenbar eine Veränderung des Artikels will (glaube ich zumindest. Leider ist mir dein Endziel noch immer nicht völlig klar, da du es ja nicht näher ausführen willst). Vielleicht hätte ich es tatsächlich höflicher ausdrücken können. Aber wie oben bereits ausgeführt: Du lieferst mir einfach keinen Grund dazu. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 19:54, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :::: Tribble-Freund, das mit der "Glaubensfrage" habe ich ins spiel gebracht :) da muss ich den Hiasl59 mal in schutz nehmen... - so wirkt es einfach auf mich :) :::: Nachtrag: ich wollte die diskussion mal auf die nutzerseite von Hiasl59 auslagern. zur Info, dann sind wir auch unter der richtigen überschrift... --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 20:00, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Tripple-Freund, es ist mir nicht bewusst, dass ich dich irgendwie beleidigt habe. Wenn Du allerdings mansche meiner vergleiche auf dich beziehst, kann ich nichts dafür. Aber wie sagte meine Mutter früher, wem der Schuh passt, der soll sich ihn anziehen! Und wenn Du Dir die Passage noch einmal ankuckst wo das Wort Glaubenskrieg fällt wirst Du merken, dass dieser Begriff überspitzt ausgedrückt von mir wiedergegeben wurde. Zudem, ist dieser Beitrag an Ben Cullen gerichtet gewesen, der es im Gegensatz zu Dir wohl auch richtig verstanden hat. Wenn allerdings der Satz, "Ich habe nur ein Problem mit Leuten, '''wie' Tribble-Freund"'' für dich eine Beleidigung darstellt, kann ich nichts dafür, ich kann darin keine Beleidigung darin erkennen. ::So, da die Diskussion hier irgendwie auf der Stelle tritt, würde ich mich freuen, wenn die Diskussion an der entsprechenden Stelle (Artikel Fähnrich, Artikel Kelvin) oder, wie es Ben Cullen bereits versucht hat, auf die Diskussionsseite von Hiasl weiterzuführen. Es ging unter diesem Titel um das Löschen eines Accounts, dazu wurde offensichtlich bereits eine Lösung gefunden. Da trotz angekündigter Löschung dennoch ein reger Diskussionsbedarf seitens Hiasl und anderer vorliegt, lasse ich die Anfrage zur Löschung erstmal ruhen. Ich habe gebeten, die strittigen Punkte zu konkretisieren und es wurde nur eine alte Diskussion zitiert, auch sonst scheint diese Diskussion nicht weiter zu kommen. Da ich an der Diskussion beteiligt war, habe ich das Ganze auch erstmal auf meiner Diskussionsseite stattfinden lassen, aber so langsam vergeht mir die Lust, das Ganze hier weiterzuführen. Ich bin gerne bereit, die angesprochenen Kritikpunkte, gerne auch so ausführlich wie es Hiasl bevorzugt, zu diskutieren, dann aber bitte an geeigneter Stelle. Ich ziehe hiermit dann den Schlussstrich für die Diskussion auf meiner Diskussionsseite. --20:30, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:34, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Diskussion:2360er Danke, für die doch recht fruchtbare Diskussion. Sie hat mir gezeigt, dass wenn man vernünftig und ohne Stress mit einander diskutiert, man auch zu einen Resultat kommt. Auch danke zu deiner Meinung zu meinen Vorschlag. Das ich mit ihn nicht durchgekommen bin, ist nicht schlimm. Wichtiger für mich ist, dass ich nach den hitzigen letzten Tage, etwas positives mit dieser Diskussion erhalten habe. Ein kleines Resultat hat diese Diskussion aber doch ergeben. Ansonsten bewerte ich mal diese Diskussion als + für meinen verbleib hier. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:43, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Es freut mich, das von dir zu hören. Wenn du kleinere Änderungen an Artikeln durchführen möchtest, kannst du gleich loslegen. Insbesondere wenn es inhaltliche Fehler oder Rechtschreibung und Grammatik ist. Falls doch noch Fragen vorhanden sein sollen, dann melde dich einfach in der Diskussion eines Benutzers oder Frage in der Diskussion des betreffenden Artikels. -- 21:54, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Mach ich, und gute Nacht --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:57, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Sag mal, ich verbessere gerade im Artikel 2346, dass was wir mit Lore besprochen haben. Will es eigentlich gerade abspeichern, muss ich das vorher Signieren und wenn Ja an welcher stelle und ist die dann im sichtbaren Artikel? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:14, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :: Artikel sind ein Gemeinschaftswerk, daher müssen die einzelnen Bearbeitungen dort nicht extra signiert werden (wer sich dafür interessiert, kann den Anteil der einzelnen Autoren über die Versionsgeschichte einsehen). Nur bei Diskussionen ist das hilfreich, um die einzelnen Meinungen den verschiedenen Diskussionsteilnehmern zuordnen zu können. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:22, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:26, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Signieren musst du nur Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. -- 17:27, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Benutzerdiskussionsseite Sag mal D47h0r, also die Frage ist mir irgendwie peinlich und komme mir deshalb auch ein bisschen Blöd vor. Wenn man jemanden auf eben so einer Seite eine Frage stellt, also dem der die Seite gehört, ist es auf Memory Alpha normal, dass dann ein Anderer die Frage beantwortet und nicht der Gefragte? Nun ich stelle die Frage, weil im "realen Leben", wenn mich da jemand was Fragt, ich gewohnt bin, sie dann auch selber zu beantworten und wenn jemand meint, dies für mich zu tun, ich das nicht besonders Toll finden würde. Ist mir halt schon ein paar mal aufgefallen und damit ich das nicht falsch versehe, frage ich dich das halt mal! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:58, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Nee, der Regelfall ist es nicht, es schaffen nur manchmal andere Leute, schneller zu antworten. Da muss man sich doch nicht blöd vorkommen, und im Prinzip ist das hier auch nicht vergleichbar mit z.B. einem Telefonanruf auf den nur der eine bestimmte antworten kann, sondern du fragst ja viel mehr auf einem öffentlichen Platz, nicht wahr? 20:06, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke ME47 für die Auskunft! Komme mir halt bei "dummen Fragen", halt oft selber ein bisschen Blöd vor. Sollte mir vielleicht öfters einen Spruch meiner Mutter, "es gibt keine dummen Fragen, sondern nur dumme Antworten", ins Gedächtnis rufen. Deiner Schlussbemerkung, kann ich zustimmen.--Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:21, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ::ME47 hat es ja bereits gesagt. Sämtliche Seiten in einem Wiki, seien es Artikel oder Diskussionen, sind für alle sichtbar. Und Diskussionen sind auch für alle Benutzer offen. Da die Memory Alpha ja nur ein Hobby ist, ist natürlich nicht jeder Benutzer permanent anwesend. Der Ort der Diskussion hängt in erster Linie von dem Thema ab. Hast du eine Frage zu einem Artikel, so starten man die Diskussion auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels. Hast du eine Frage an einen bestimmten Benutzer, so stellst du die Fragen auf der entsprechenden Benutzerseite. Im Grunde müssen dir keine Fragen peinlich sein, du solltest dich nur nicht zurückhalten zu fragen, irgendjemand wird dir dann schon weiterhelfen. -- 09:32, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) OK! Danke. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:05, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Privat Hallo D47h0r, wenn ich das Richtig verstehe, nimmst Du hier auf Memory Alpha eine doch recht herausragende und verantwortliche Stellung ein, oder? Ich habe da eine E-Mail bekommen, in der ich als hiasl59 angeredet werde, die aber nicht von Memory Alpha oder von Wiki Support stammt. Hiasl59 benutze ich nur hier auf Memory Alpha. Ich frage mich, wie es sein kann, dass ich private Nachrichten bekommen kann und mit hiasl59 angesprochen werde. Würde dir diesen Text gerne zur Prüfung bekannt geben, aber nicht auf dieser Plattform. Hättest Du einen Lösungsvorschlag? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:40, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ich habe hier keine herausragendere Stellung als alle anderen Administratoren, im Vergleich zu anderen Benutzern bloß mehr Optionen, über die ich an der Memory Alpha mitwirken kann. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass die Mail weder von Memory Alpha, noch von Wikia stammt, so schätze ich, dass es sich dabei um Spam handelt. Dass dein Benutzername, der hier ja öffentlich einsehbar ist, für so etwas verwendet wird, ist nichts Neues. Vielleicht einfach mal abwarten, ob es bei dieser Mail bleibt. -- 12:07, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hast Du mittlerweile meine Mail an dich erhalten, und wenn ja, kannst Du etwas dazu sagen? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:18, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Nun, die angesprochene E-Mail stammt weder von community@wikia.com noch von support@wikia.zendesk.com. Daher frage ich mich, wie zum Teufel ist der Absender dieser Spam-Mail an meine E-Mail-Adresse gekommen!? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:34, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Habe deine Email bekommen. Dem Absender nach scheint die Mail von einem koreanischen Provider zu stammen, sofern du nicht selbst in irgendeiner Weise mit Personen in Kontakt stehst, die etwas mit diesem Land zu tun haben, kannst du es als Spam betrachten. Was deinen Namen betrifft, so ist dieser, wie gesagt, öffentlich sichtbar, es könnte ihn jeder eingesehen haben. Was deine Mailadresse angeht, so müsstest du für dich selbst schauen, wo du diese überall angegeben hast, in der Memory Alpha ist diese jedenfalls nicht für andere Benutzer einsehbar. Ob dies auch für Wikia-Mitarbeiter gilt, weiß ich nicht, es wäre möglich, dass diese deine Mailadresse einsehen könnten, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, warum dies dann für Spam missbraucht werden würde. Daher schau einfach mal, wo du deine Emailadresse angegeben hast, dann könntest du evtl. dahinter kommen, wie jemand deine Mailadresse kennen kann. -- 12:57, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Nun der Nick- bzw. Name hiasl59 existiert erst seit meinen ersten zu Wort melden, hier auf Memory Alpha. Habe ihn mir erst für diese Plattform ausgedacht. Bei meiner Anmeldung habe ich noch meine T-Online-Adresse angegeben, doch an diese Adresse ist die Spam-Mail nicht gegangen. Letzte Woche habe ich diese geändert. Meine jetzige hier angegebene E-MAIL-Adresse ist eine sogenannte E-Mail Alias-Adresse, die am selben Tag auch erst von mir bei meinen Provider eingerichtet wurde. Nun, falls das Problem vielleicht von einem (von dir angedeuteten) Wikia-Mitarbeiter verursacht wurde, nutzt dann auch kein Accountwechsel. Dieses Spam, wo ich mit meinen hiesigen Nicknamen angesprochen werde, kommt mir aus den vorher genannten Gründen eben sehr seltsam vor und irritiert mich halt ein wenig. PS Danke, dass Du eine Überschrift gesetzt hast. Habe wohl vergessen, sie als solches zu kennzeichnen. Sorry! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:21, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Die Gründe, wie Spam-Versender an eine Adresse kommen sind vielfältig. Dass ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter dafür verantwortlich ist, bezweifle ich, es war nur eine aufgezählte Möglichkeit, wie jemand an deine Adresse gekommen sein könnte. Ich würde einfach mal abwarten, ob noch etwas kommt, ansonsten bin ich überfragt, wie Benutzername und Email passen. -- 15:58, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Das wird man wohl auch schwer oder gar nicht herausfinden können. Ich find es halt merkwürdig. Aber Danke, dass Du meinem Problem damit zugehört und befasst hast. Hättest ja auch sagen können, Du, dass Problem gehört hier nicht hin und lass mich mit deinem Problem in Ruhe, dass ist dein Problem, nicht meins. So hätte vielleicht mansch anderer reagiert und deswegen nochmal Danke!!! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:06, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hier begonnene Diskussionen... Guten Abend , ich wollte fragen, ob ich den Kasten mir ausborgen und benutzen darf (für meine Diskussionsseite). Ich will dir ja nicht deine Idee klauen, sonst wärest du irgendwann mal drüber gestolpert und hättest dich gewundert 20:29, 6. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Das war nur als Hinweis gedacht und ich habe es durch den Kasten nur aufgehübscht. Also das mit dem ausborgen dürfte sich schwierig gestalten, der wäre hier ja dann weg und das Chaos bricht aus! Spaß beiseite, wenn du möchtest, kannst du den Kasten gerne kopieren ;) Ich freue mich, dass sich noch weitere Benutzer für diese Ansicht der Diskussionsführung interessieren, es wird so einfach viel übersichtlicher. -- 20:41, 6. Mär. 2015 (UTC) �� Das stimmt wohl, nur denke ich gerade, was ist, wenn man mir antwortet und keine Diskussion anfängt? Dann schreibt man wieder hin und her, das Chaos bricht wirklich aus, weil ich eine Grauzone gelassen habe �� 21:18, 6. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Dann antworte ich ebenfalls auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Die antworten des/der Beteiligten werden ja dann auch bei mir eingefügt. -- 21:39, 6. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Oukäj �� Langen Abend und Frieden �� 21:55, 6. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Verleihnix!? (Grins) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 10:26, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::ich bin auch mal so frei und kopiere deinen schönen kasten :) --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 14:42, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Geschützte Seiten Memory Alpha:Geschützte Seiten und Memory Alpha Diskussion:Geschützte Seiten. Sag mal, was du davon hälst, er hat die Liste ausgelagert und durch nen Haufen an Entsperrwünschen ersetzt, ich weiß nicht genau ob das so viel besser aussieht 15:21, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Etwas Aufräumen Erneut Hallo, D47h0r, ich hab mir gerade auf deiner Benutzerseite die Projekte angesehen, die sich mit dem Hilfethema befassen, bist du da fertig? Ich bin nämlich gerade wieder durch das Moor der Karteileichen gewandert, in dem viele Memory-Alpha Seiten liegen, die entweder verdammt kurz sind, keine Verlinkung oder beides haben. Anstoß dazu gab mir diese AZL, die ein Beispiel dafür ist (und die wir beide vergaßen). In der Kategorie:Memory Alpha gibt es da noch weitere, ich finde, da muss mal aufgeräumt werden. Ich glaube, das waren alles Seiten, die Florian_K in Kürze erstellt hatte, um (neue) Benutzer zu belehren. Was denkst du? 12:18, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich glaube viele der Hilfe-Seiten und unter Umständen sogar einige der Memory Alpha-Seiten wurden einfach 1:1 aus der MA/en kopiert und ab und an überarbeitet. Die Hilfe ist momentan eine große Baustelle, für die mir momentan einfach die Zeit fehlt, das ist aber nur zeitweise und wird danach fortgesetzt. Solltest du aber Anregungen oder Vorschläge haben, bin ich gerne offen, sie ebenfalls einzuarbeiten. Was Memory Alpha- und Hilfe-Seiten angeht, so wollte ich eh nochmal neu sortieren. So sollten die Hilfe-Seiten allgemeingültig sein, sprich auch in anderen Wikis oder anderen Sprachversionen der MA gebräuchlich sein. Memory Alpha-Seiten würden sich dann nur mit internen Dingen der MA/de befassen. Da würde mir schon etwas einfallen. Wie wäre es mit einem Vergleich dieser beiden Seiten: Memory_Alpha:Einleitung und Memory_Alpha:Infos_für_neue_Archivisten. Der Abschnitt Gemeinschaft ist nahezu identisch, dann kommen einige Link-Spezialitäten, allgemeines zum Bearbeiten (auslagern nach ->Hilfe:Bearbeiten oder Hilfe:Seiten_ändern?), und 'Ein paar Richtlinien'. Die Vorlage, die Benutzer begrüßt, weist doch auf die Einleitung hin, aber nicht auf Infos für... Sollten wir nicht letztere integrieren in die Einleitung? Wir sollten auch mal die Linkübersicht in oben genannter Vorlage eventuell etwas kleiner halten. Wenn das wirklich jemand lesen will, bevor er hier anfängt, verbringt er erst mal zwei Tage mit lesen 10:41, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, ich hatte mir auch schoin überlegt, die Begrüßung für neue Benutzer auszudünnen, nach dem Motto: Hier hast du erst mal etwas für den Start, für mehr Infos schaust du dann in die Hilfe. Es sollte schon vom reinen Text her ausführlich sein, nur die Links dürften dann etwas abgespeckt sein. Was die Hilfe angeht, das Ganze ist ja noch in der Mache und ist eine einzige Baustelle, die ja momentan schon etwas länger so vor sich rumdümpelt. Du kannst ja mal drüber schauen, wie es bei den überarbeiteten Artikeln aussieht (meist zu erkennen, an den blauen Kästchen zu Beginn des Artikels) und schauen was noch bei den verbliebenen Artikeln gemacht werden kann. Ich wollte es am Ende nochmal durchgehen, ob man die Summe der Hilfe-Artikel eingrenzen kann, einige Themen werden da auf diversen Seiten mal so und mal so angedeutet. Dann kann ich das bei nächster Gelegenheit einarbeiten, mir fehlt momentan halt einfach die Zeit, die Artikel durchzusehen. Wenn wir da zusammenarbeiten, könnte die Hilfe vielleicht eher wieder eine Hilfe und weniger eine Baustelle sein :D -- 11:42, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Jepp, da ist irgendwie alles zerstreut mit den Themen. Weißt du was, ich eröffne gleich in Memory_Alpha:Aufräumen einen neuen Abschnitt und schreib da die Seiten hin (Thema, überarbeitet, vlt. doppelt, usw.). Dann können wir hier quatschen und haben da die Übersicht 11:50, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Klingt gut, machen wir so. -- 13:26, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Jetzt hab ich wahrscheinlich alle MA-Seiten aufgelistet, die mit dem Thema Bearbeiten zu tun haben, wenn nicht, sind die nicht in der Kategorie:Memory Alpha drin, was ganz schlecht wäre. Was mir missfällt, ist, dass es erstens viele und zweitens wenig bis gar nicht verlinkte Seiten sind, weshalb ich selber die Hälfte von ihnen nicht kannte.... Was ist jetzt besser? Die Link-Strukur auszubauen oder die Seiten zusammenzulegen? 11:28, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) OUh ouh ouh, ich merke gerade, dass ich die Kategorie:Richtlinien übersehen habe, da wimmelt es nur so von solchen Seiten; das kann ja noch heiter werden... 11:34, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Jetzt weißt du, warum ich dort ebenfalls aufräumen wollte. -- 11:36, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Eine Herkulesaufgabe. Kennst du die Vorlage:Hilfe aus der Wikipedia? Wir brauchen so etwas auch, sonst werden wir niemals Herr hierdrüber. Wir haben zwar schon die , aber das ist nur eine halbautomatische Navileiste. Was wir brauchen, ist aber eine vollautomatische Übersicht (und zwar im MA-Bereich), auch unterteilt nach Themen mit Unterseiten 11:53, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich werde mal versuchen, am Wochenende die Hilfe- und MA-Seiten zu sortieren, also eine Liste mit der Situation aktuell und nach einer möglichen Sortierung. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass wir ja diese POV-Seiten haben, ließe sich so etwas nicht als Nav-Leiste verwenden? So sieht man einerseits, dass man auf einer Hilfeseite ist, sieht in welchem Kapitel man ist und wie es weitergeht (also das, was die alte Navleiste schon getan hat), zudem könnte man die Informationen, die ich in die blauen Hinweisblöcke gestellt habe auch dort unterbringen. Aber ist nur eine Idee, wird als eine solche Leiste ggfs zu viel. Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, Hilfe und MA zusammenzulegen, aber scheinbar werden die Hilfe-Seiten auch danach noch existieren, da diese Seiten unnötigerweise mit irgendwelchen Wikia-Hilfen verbunden sind, in meinen Augen braucht diese Verknüpfung niemand, aber gut, dagegen wehren kann man sich wohl nicht. -- 12:40, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Also ich selber will ein bisschen von der Navileiste wegrücken, wo nur die nächste und vorherige Seite gezeigt werden. Mir wäre eine vollständige Auflistung der Seiten im Kapitel lieber, auch wenn wir die dann schon als übergeordnete Seite erstellen werden. Ich habe mir gerade noch mal die NL Hilfe angesehen. Gibt es dafür überhaupt eine Übersicht? Ich glaube nämlich, die ist bei der Überarbeitung der Hilfe:Inhalt ein wenig durcheinander geraten, außerdem fehlt sie auf ein paar Seiten ganz 20:02, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Die Nav-Leiste bezieht sich ja noch auf die alte Struktur der Hilfe, ich habe sie auch bei den überarbeiteten Artikeln rausgelassen und wollte sie später, wenn die Hilfe-Seiten fertig sind, wieder einfügen. Bzw. in einer etwas überarbeiteten Version. -- 20:17, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Nach der momentanen Struktur in Hilfe:Inhalt willst du sie nicht ordnen, oder willst du daran noch etwas ändern, sonst könnte man schon anfangen 20:45, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, die werden danach geordnet. Hatte sie nur nicht nach jedem Artikel aktualisiert. Kann gerne gemacht werden. -- 20:50, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab da ein klitzekleines Problem: in der Liste kommt nach Hochladen und verw. von Bildern das mit den anderen Sprachversionen, das ist aber ein MA-Seite, und keine Hilfe-Seite. Soll ich die jetzt rauslassen oder die Vorlage so ergänzen, dass sie auch auf MA-Seiten verlinkt? 21:31, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Zunächst mal so eintragen, wie es in der Hilfe steht, damit diese wieder gebrauchsfähig wird. Ich hatte ja, wie bereits erwähnt, vorgehebt, nach der Überarbeitung der Hilfe die Namensräume Hilfe und Memory Alpha aufzuräumen. Im Zuge dessen sollten in der Hilfe dann auch nur noch Hilfeseiten stehen und diese dann auch nur dort. An anderen Stellen stehen dann Memory Alpha-Seiten. Ich hatte mir damals als grundlegendes Gerüst gedacht, dass Hilfe-Seiten auch für andere Wikis hilfreich sein könnten und sich Memory Alpha-Seiten ausschließlich auf die MA/de oder ggfs. die übrigen Sprachversionen beziehen soll. Würde das für dich passen? Habe das noch nicht angesprochen, von daher würden mich andere Meinungen interessieren, ob ich da nicht zu umständlich vorgehe. Ich habe mir auch bereits mal den Memory Alpha-Namensraum angesehen, dort sind bereits über 200 Seiten geführt und ich kann jetzt schon einige nennen, die wir meiner Meinung nach gar nicht brauchen oder super zusammenlegen können. Das wird echt noch eine Weile dauern, sich da durchzuwühlen :| -- 08:48, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Die Idee ist ja auch gut, nur müssen wir beim Umsetzen wieder an die NL denken. Womit du schon beginnen könnetest, wäre die Vorlage für die blauen Kästen zu erstellen. Ich würde es ja machen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie viele Arten du gemacht hast und wo die sind 11:27, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Eine Vorlage dazu gibt es auch nicht, habe sie immer direkt in die Artikel geschrieben. Brauchen wir denn dazu eine Vorlage? -- 14:04, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Nein, aber du kennst das doch. Irgendwem gefällt die Farbe nicht, irgendwer will was am Text ändern oder sonst was. Wenn wir das alles dezentral regeln wollen, sitzen wir ewig da. Vorlagen sind allgemein besser 14:11, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :'seufz' Na wenn das so ist... -- 14:14, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) NL Hilfe ist jetzt aktualisiert. Bei der Vorlage kannst du auch mir sagen was da drin sein muss bzw. könnte, dann erstell ich eine, man muss auch nicht mehrere machen 15:03, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab da mal was gebaut und in der Sandbox das Ergebnis demonstriert 19:47, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ok, hätte jetzt nicht gedacht, dass du das so fix hinbekommst. Aber sieht gut aus, gefällt mir. -- 20:32, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Gut, ich habe eben Shisma gefragt, ob er mir so eine Infobox wie in der Wikipedia bauen kann, wir müssen aber vorher die Seiten mit Kapiteln festgelegt haben... Was den blauen Kasten angeht: Wie soll die Vorlage heißen? 20:32, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ich denke der Inhalt der Hilfe kann erstmal so übernommen werden, wie es gelistet ist. Es wird sich bestimmt noch etwas ändern, allein weil einige der gelisteten Seiten noch im MA-Namensraum liegen. Was den Namen für die Infobox angeht, stehe ich momentan auf dem Schlauch, mir mag nichts nettes einfallen, vielleicht etwas wie "Hilfe-Gültigkeit" oder schlicht "Hilfe-Info"? Das sind jetzt nur zwei undurchdachte und spontan genannte Beispiele. Ich wüsste eigentlich nicht, was momentan gegen "InfoBox" sprechen würde, das dann irgendwie mit Hilfe in Verbindung gebracht, dementsprechend "Hilfe-InfoBox"? -- 08:19, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) , ich meinte den Kasten, nicht die Infobox. Jetzt muss ich nur noch herumreisen und ihn ersetzen 12:16, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Das hat jetzt auch schon wieder ne Zeit lang geruht. Ich hab ne Formulierung für sysop-Rechte hinzugefügt e. g. hier. Ich hab auch auf ein paar Seiten den Kasten neu hinzugefügt 10:14, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Lässt sich doch sehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass jeder etwas mit SysOp anfangen kann. Wobei einen Admin kennt ja eh jeder... -- 10:30, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) Da ist mir gerade etwas Interessantes aufgefallen: Du dachtest, man könne sich nicht gegen die automatische Wikia-Hilfe wehren. Das haben wir aber schon längst gemacht: Hilfe:Administratoren sollte die Wikia-Hilfe eigentlich inkludieren, weil es aber eine Weiterleitung ist, taucht die Hilfe nicht auf 10:11, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Hm, jetzt wo du es sagst, ist mir ehrlich gesagt noch nie aufgefallen. Ansich ist die eingebundene Wikia-Hilfe ja nicht schlecht, allerdings verfahren wir ja mit einigen Dingen bei uns etwas anders, als man es von der Wikipedia o.ä. kennt. Ansich wäre ich nicht abgeneigt, bei der Hilfe Weiterleitungen einzubinden, wo die automatische Wikia-Hilfe zu sehen ist, nur, damit diese nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Sollen wir das mal im Zehn Vorne ansprechen? -- 10:21, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) Meinetwegen gerne 10:24, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) Widersprüche Moin D47h0r, Du sagtest mir mal, wenn ich ein Problem habe, könnte ich mich an dich wenden. Was mach ich, wenn ich in zwei Artikeln, über eine gleiche Begebenheit widersprüchliche Aussagen finde, aber nicht weiß, welche richtig ist? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:55, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Zunächst kannst du in einem der beiden Artikel, welcher ist dabei egal, auf dieses Problem hinweisen. Der Link zum jeweils anderen Artikel sollte natürlich nicht fehlen. Solltest du die im Artikel verlinkten Episoden bzw. Filme selbst zur Hand haben, so kannst du die aufgeführten Informationen überprüfen und ggfs. korrigieren. Alternativ kannst du wie erwähnt auf das Problem hinweisen und darum bitten, dass jemand dies kontrolliert. Das wäre dann allgemein an alle gerichtet, wer dann eine Antwort parat hat, wird in der Diskussion antworten. -- 10:01, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ok, so schlau war ich auch schon und habe es zur Diskussion gestellt. Nur, was mach ich wenn auf die Diskussion keiner reagiert oder ein Diskussionsbeitrag das Problem nicht löst? Ich zielte mit meiner Frage eigentlich auf eine weitere Lösung ab. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 10:12, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Danke, dass Du mir mal wieder eine Hilfe warst. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:45, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hallo noch mal, hatte dich auf Diskussion:Irdisch-Kzintianische Kriege noch mal angesprochen. Vielleicht kannst Du ja damit was anfangen und es in den Artikel einbauen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:02, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Diskussion:Hauptseite Hallo D47h0r, könntest Du dort zu dem von mir Angesprochenen etwas sagen? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:14, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Artikel Leonard McCoy D47h0r, da ich noch nie einen Artikel in diesem Umfang ergänzt habe und noch nie mit verlinken und Meta-Vorlage gearbeitet habe, kannst Du mal drüber kucken und mir sagen ob das so in Ordnung ist? Übrigens gebrauche ich leider sehr oft das Wort "entwickelt". falls dir andere Worte dafür einfallen, kannst Du sie bitte einsetzen? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:11, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus, habe nur ein paar Verlinkungen und Ausbesserungen im Text eingefügt. Die Meta-Vorlage hast du korrekt verwendet. Ansonsten immer weiter so. -- 21:06, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Moin D47h0r. Danke fürs frisieren. Naja, ob eine Verlinkung zu „Vergleichende Physiologie von fremden Wesen” sinnvoll ist, kann ich im Moment noch nicht beurteilen, da außer den Namen des medizinischen Standartwerks und dem Autor nichts viel bekannt ist. Ob man aus den Sätzen: Ich habe die medizinische Bibliothek des Schiffs überspielt und in einer einzigsten Datei komprimiert. Alle Klassiker von Gray's Anatomie bis Leonard McCoys Vergleichende Physiologie von fremden Wesen. einen Artikel zaubern kann glaub ich nicht so ganz. Danke noch mal für deine Mühe und fass bitte das Gesagte nicht als Kritik auf. Ist nur meine unbedeutende Meinung dazu. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:53, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Das macht schon Sinn, es gibt viele Artikel, die als Quelle nur eine einfache Erwähnung im Nebensatz haben. Solange es gesagt oder gezeigt wird, hat es seine Daseinsberechtigung. Oder willst du etwas unter den Tisch fallen lassen, nur weil es unbedeutend erscheint? -- 09:05, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Natürlich nicht, wie schon gesagt, kann ich mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass man aus den nun wirklich spärlichen Informationen einen Artikel machen kann. Aber die Zeit wird es uns sagen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:20, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Quellenangaben Sag mal, irgendwo in den Tiefen der MA werden wir zwar aufgefordert Quellenangaben zu machen, aber sag mal, wie ernst ist das denn zu nehmen? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:30, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Ich würde sagen schon sehr ernst. Wenn eine Info einem Artikel zugefügt wurde sollte schon eine Quelle dazu genannt werden. Bilder sowieso. Fehlt eine Quelle diese nachtragen. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 18:55, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Quellenangaben sollten immer eingetragen werden, bei Episoden und Filmen ist es klar, so können andere ggfs. auch die entsprechenden Szenen selbst durchschauen. Acuh sieht man dann sehr schön, wo kommt welcher Begriff etc. vor. Das ist der praktische Teil, der für eine Enzyklopädie wichtig ist, es wäre blöd, wenn ein NACHSCHLAGEwerk keine Quellen auflisten würde, die man nachschlagen kann oder? Zudem ist da noch das leidige Thema der Lizenz. Wir sind nur Zuschauer mit demselben Interesse, sämtliche Rechte verbleiben beim Rechteinhaber, das wäre Paramount etc. Die bekannteste Variante dürften die Lizenz-Banner in der Bildbeschreibung sein, aber auch Quellen. Alles in allem ist man aus Nutzersicht und lizenzrechtlicher Sicht immer auf der sicheren Seite, wenn Quellenangaben vorliegen. Und du wirst es dir sicher durch Ben Cullens Angaben, als auch durch meinen Roman hier denken können, Quellenangaben sind sehr wichtig und sollten immer vorhanden sein. -- 19:28, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Moin, nun ich frage aus dem Grund, weil mir oft in vielen Artikeln bei verschiedenen Infos diese eben Fehlen. Beispiel: Da ich bei meinem privaten Projekt gerade am schreiben einer Einleitung bin, brauchte ich Informationen über TOS. Nun finde ich in den entsprechenden Artikel hier auf der MA die Info, dass TOS den Zeitrahmen von 2265 bis 2269 abdeckt. Hier fehlt mir aber leider eine Quellenangabe. Durch Tribble-Freund habe ich freundlicherweise erfahren, dass sich 2265 sich rechnerisch aus der Voyager-Folge Q2 ergibt. Aber 2269 scheint keiner zu wissen, bzw. zu interessieren und deswegen komm ich zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass Quellenangaben nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen sind. - Hätte eigentlich beide gerne mit einer Hintergrundinformation nachgetragen, aber eine halbe Quellenangabe, finde ich, ist irgendwie für unsere Leser noch verwirrender als gar keine. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:11, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Vielleicht solltest du auch einfach warten, und den Leuten etwas Zeit geben dir Antworten, bevor du hier rumheulst, dass das Thema niemanden interessieren würde. Ich war gerade dabei, was dazu zu schreiben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:16, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Es tut mir ja leid, aber auf so eine Art unterhalte ich mich nicht und breche das Gespräch deshalb hier ab, da ich etwas sagen könnte was mir hinterher leid tut. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:26, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh Gott, das ist mal wieder sowas von typisch. Kaum geht mal etwas nicht sofort und unmittelbar so, wie du es gerne haben willst, teilst du sofort in einer Tour aus. Aber kaum sagt man mal etwas gegen dein Verhalten, tust du so, als hätte man dich gerade mit brennenden Mistgabeln aus der Stadt vertrieben. ::: Egal hier hast du deine Antwort. Aber glaub mir, dass war definitiv das letzte mal, dass ich meinen Sontagmorgen opfere um dir zu helfen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:48, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Wir wissen aus TOS selbst nur, dass die Mission fünf Jahre dauert, dies wirds bereits im Intro erwähnt. In TOS selbst werden keine Jahresangaben getätigt, lediglich, wie Ben Cullen es schon sagte, gibt Icheb in an: Finally, in the year 2270, Kirk completed his historic five year mission and one of the greatest chapters in Starfleet history came to a close. Wenn die Reise fünf Jahre dauert und im Jahr 2270 beendet ist, so beginnt sie folglich im Jahr 2265, ist glaube ich auch die einzige direkte Angabe eines Zeitrahmens. Es gibt natürlich auch Angaben in anderen Serien, die sich auf die TOS-Zeit beziehen, dann aber nur auf Episoden die irgendwann während der Fünf-Jahres-Mission stattfinden und geben so leider keinen Hinweis auf die Eckdaten. In ist er zu Beginn ja Admiral und bekommt erneut das Kommando der Enterprise, dies zählt also nicht mehr zur Fünf-Jahres-Mission. Mögliche Abweichungen durch die Wahl des Monats müssen hier entfallen, da das schlicht niemand sagen kann. ::@Hiasl59: Bitte denke daran, dass dies hier kein Forum ist, wo jeder vor dem Bildschirm sitzt und nur darauf wartet, irgendetwas schreiben zu können. Es ist ein Hobby von uns allen und es kann auch mal ein paar Tage dauern, bis man das nächste Mal hier reinschaut. Auch braucht es oftmals Zeit, eine Antwort zu verfassen, weil man den einen Dialog finden muss oder das eine Bild, wo etwas abgebildet ist, usw. Zudem, ich kann das nur immer wiederholen, gibt es in Star Trek zu Hauf Fragen und Zusammenhänge, die wir mangels Informationen einfach nicht beantworten können, ohne auf Spekulationen zurückzugreifen. Was Kontinuität angeht ist Star Trek leider der bekannte schweizer Käse, es passt andauernd hinten und vorne nicht, weil Dinge von den Autoren "irgendwie" zusammengekleistert werden. Als gutes Beispiel dazu können sicher die Sternzeiten vor ENT gelten, die oftmals nach Lust und Laune gewählt wurden. Selbst die Verknüpfung von vereinzelten Aussagen (siehe Tribble-Freunds Angaben zu Janeway, Icheb) sind eine Fummelarbeit, die oftmals auch nur halb zufrieden stellende Ergebnisse liefert. ::@Tribble-Freund: Derartige Kommentare, wie deiner, helfen niemandem. Wenn du doch dabei warst etwas zu schreiben, dann schreibe es einfach, anstatt selber rumzuheulen. Wenn du auf sowas doch bereits geantwortet hast, kannst du doch direkt verlinken. Ich finde, dass beide Seiten einen passenden Umgangston an den Tag legen sollten, deiner war es da leider nicht. -- 09:03, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Vielleicht hätte ich es etwas freundlicher ausdrücken können. Aber ich kam mir etwas verarscht vor, nachdem ich bereits eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit dabei war für ihn nach EINER bestimmten VOY-Episode zu suchen, hier plötzlich zu lesen dass Quellen ja offenbar keinen interessieren würden. :::Besonders, wenn wirklich dieser eine Fall mit TOS der ganze Aufhänger für die gesamte Diskussion ist, dann hat er sie gestartet, weil ihm nach einer Stunde (!) noch keiner geantwortet hatte. ::: Und wie gesagt, es ist leider nicht der erste Fall, wo er mit übertriebenen Schnellschüssen und Pauschalurteilen auffällt. Ich möchte jetzt nicht die Diskussion über den Ensign wieder hervorheben, die er damit startete dass er allen anderen erstmal Voreingenommenheit vorwarf (aber jede nachfrage nach seinem Standpunkt konsequent ignorierte). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:28, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) @D47h0r eigentlich wollte ich zu diesem Thema nicht mehr sagen. Da Du mich aber direkt ansprichst erfordert es die Höflichkeit, dass ich doch noch was dazu sage. Es geht mir nicht darum, dass wenn ich eine Frage zu einem Thema stelle, dass meine persönliche Neugier befriedigt wird, sondern um MA weiter zu bringen z.B. aktuell um fehlende Quellen zu ergänzen. Mir fällt zwar da und da auf, dass diese fehlen, weiß aber bei den fielen Referenzwerken und hunderten von Filmen nicht immer wo sie zu finden sind und deshalb frage ich in der Hoffnung das es andere wissen in der entsprechenden Diskussionsseite. Es ist richtig, dass wir bei Star Trek zu Hauf Fragen und Zusammenhänge, die wir mangels Informationen einfach nicht beantworten können haben. Nur kann man das aber nur dadurch klären, indem man danach fragt. Wenn es aber daraus ergibt, dass es keine Quelle bzw. Antwort gibt ist es eben so. Nur erscheinen dann mansche Infos so, als ob es Spekulationen sind. Den Schuh: Ich finde, dass beide Seiten einen passenden Umgangston an den Tag legen sollten zieh ich mir aber nicht an, da ich mich in meinen vorangehenden Beitrag noch lobend gegenüber Tribble-Freund geäußert habe und darauf hin mehrfach beleidigt wurde und um es nicht zu einer Eskalation des Gesprächs zu bringen, es hab abgebrochen habe. Mein Resümee hier raus ist (auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass das wieder als rum Geheule interpretiert wird), dass wenn mir in Zukunft fehlende Quellen oder Referenzen auffallen, dass ich sie nur noch gemäß der Vorlage Fehlende Quelle(n) bzw. Referenz fehlt kennzeichne. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 10:18, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Mach das Thema hier zu, das nimmt sonst nur Speicherplatz weg 10:26, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hast recht ME47. Außerdem werde ich sonst noch zur Pflaume --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:19, 26. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Foren Threat zur Wiki-URL Änderung Guten Abend, ich wollte mal deine Meinung über den Foren-Threat und Wikias/ ForestFairys Plan die Memory-Alpha URL zu ändern hören. Ich bin wirklich interessiert was du davon hältst. (Ändern können wir das eh nicht mehr, das ist alles schon beschlossen und geprüft worden.) -- 18:32, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ich muss zugeben, dass die Meldung für mich etwas überraschend kam. Ich kenne zwar einige andere Wikis, die auch bereits direkt unter Wikia-Domäne laufen, dass es auch hier durchgeführt wird, war mir bis dato neu. Ansich hört es sich ganz gut an, Wikia wird diesen Schritt sicher gut durchdacht haben und die dadurch kommenden Neuerungen sind durchaus interessant. Die SEO und die Sicherheitsfunktionen wären bislang wohl die einzigen Neuerungen, die wir hier im täglichen Gebrauch bemerken könnten. Ich habe allerdings noch keine Ahnung, was sich nun wie genau ändern wird. -- 09:31, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Hi D47h0r, dann frag doch in dem entsprechenden Forum nach. Keine Ahnung, warum Du, wie verschiedene andere Admins, von ForestFairy darauf nicht aufmerksam gemacht wurdest. Aber wenn ich das Richtig verstehe sollen da offene Fragen von ihr dort beantwortet werden. Gruß --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:34, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich persönlich finde das gut. Seit Februar, wo ich hier immer rumschaue, nervt es mich, dass ich mich für MA extra anmelden muss, obwohl ich im ME- oder Andromeda-Wikia angemeldet bin. Außerdem "vergisst" der MA-Server immer wieder meine Anmeldung. Als ich die Seiten zu einigen Charaktern der neuen Zeitlinie geändert habe, hieß es immer wieder, dass meine Browsersitzung verloren gegangen ist. Das ist mir in den anderen Wikis noch nie passiert. Naja, ich beobachte das mal weiter. Ab morgen ist das hier eh Schnee von gestern. Seltsam ist nur, dass du scheinbar erst durch mich darauf aufmerksam geworden bist, oder seh ich das falsch? -- 16:55, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::So, wie das aussieht, gab es wohl mal eine Diskussion darüber, an der entsprechende drei Admins teilhatten (Als einzige? Bitte korrigiert mich) und die dann auch informiert wurden. :::Was das mit dem Anmelden angeht, Foehniksklaue, musst du doch nur den Haken Angemeldet bleiben drücken. Das ganze sieht für mich irgendwie nach Programmiererfaulheit aus, den man uns als Vorteil verkaufen will. 17:44, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Mal die Hierarchie angepasst ;-) :Ich wusste schon, dass es bei Wikia diese Art der Umstellung gibt. Wusste nur nicht, dass dies nun auch bei der MA der Fall ist, wobei ich in den letzten Monaten auch nicht so aufmerksam das Geschehen hier verfolgt habe. Wie bereits oben gesagt, begrüße ich die Änderungen seitens Wikia. Der MA-Server vergisst deine Anmeldung im Normalfall nicht, liegt entweder an nicht freigegebenen Cookies oder du hast bei der Anmeldung keinen Haken bei "Angemeldet bleiben" gesetzt. Zumindest hört es sich so an, als wäre dein Browser die Ursache, sicher nur irgendeine der erwähnten Einstellungen. Ich habe mit der Anmeldung jedenfalls keinerlei Probleme, sofern ich mich nicht eigenhändig abmelde, bleibe ich auch angemeldet. -- 18:43, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Von wem stammt denn der letzte Kommentar? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:31, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Der war von mir. -- 18:43, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) So, so (griiiiins) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:54, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Schadenfreude Hiasl? @@ -- 12:51, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Nö, Mädel. Schadenfreude ist nicht teil meines Wortschatzes, also kann ich sie auch nicht empfinden. Ist einfach nur Spaß! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:46, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Seiten in der Kategorie „User en“ Moin D47h0r, in dieser Rubrik bist auch Du zu finden. Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich. Ich brauche für mein Privates Projekt ein paar Übersetzungen in Deutsch. Dürfte ich die dir nach und nach Mailen und würdest Du die mir mal Übersetzen, da mein bisschen Englisch dazu nicht reicht und eine Roboterübersetzung nichts taugt, da es oft keinen Sinn ergibt? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:16, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Puh, etwas zu übersetzen ist natürlich etwas anderes, als einfach reden/schreiben. Aber kannst es mal schicken. -- 08:21, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Damit Du einen Eindruck bekommst um was es sich handelt. Ich will diesen Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=II3itVsYvTw in eine deutsche Version Um schneiden und an passender Stelle einfügen und einbinden. Vielleicht brauch ich ja die Textzehnen ja auch nicht raus schreiben und dir schicken, sondern Du machst es einfach beim Film kucken schickst es mir dann???? Meine E-Mail Adresse müsstest Du ja haben. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:38, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Aktivitäten Guten Abend D47h0r, ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass wegen der Umstellung, und damit verbunden, dass sich keiner im Moment bei uns Einloggen kann, kaum Aktivitäten sind und wir dadurch faktisch lahm gelegt sind? Die paar die im Moment etwas tun sind alles nicht-angemeldeter Benutzer. Was meinst Du, als Admin denn dazu? Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:03, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Nun ja, dass sich keiner einloggen kann stimmt ja so nicht ganz. Nur nicht auf dem üblichen Weg. Und lahm gelegt würde ich nicht unbedingt sagen. Es gab auch schon Tage, an denen hier nicht eine Änderung durchgeführt wurde. Es ist ein langes Wochenende, viele sitzen vermutlich einfach nicht an ihrem PC oder sind im Urlaub. -- 19:19, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Trotzdem ist dieses fremd ein- und aus loggen doch recht umständlich und nervig und ob sich mein Tipp auf der Forum-Seite: Memory Alpha Domain zu allen rumspricht weiß ich nicht. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:28, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Einlog Probleme Hi, ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen, ich hab seid ein paar tagen ein einlogen problem, also ich kann mich nicht einlogen :( ICh hab mein passowrt vergessen und ein neues angeforsert, aber wen ich das temporäre Passwort eintippe bekomme ich die Fehlermeldung: "Deine Anmelde-Sitzung ist abgelaufen. Bitte melde dich erneut an." -.- Was kann ich machen bzw. an wen kann ich mich wenden? GRuss Conan174 per ip --77.25.204.163 12:41, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Conan174. Ich antworte mal für D47h0r. Das Problem hat mit der Umstellung der Domäne von de.memory-alpha.org nach de.memory-alpha.wikia.com zu tun und wird genauer hier besprochen. Als kleinen Workaround kannst du dich derzeit (wie auch im Forum beschrieben) über eine andere wikia.com-Adresse anmelden und dann auf Memory-Alpha kommen. Dann kannst du wieder Artikel bearbeiten und bist entsprechend angemeldet. Ich hoffe das hilft. Grundsätzlich wird das Problem derzeit von dem Wikia-Team bearbeitet und wir hoffen, dass das Anmelden bald wieder normal funktioniert.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:06, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) @Conan174, Du kannst auch mal hier schauen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:12, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Das Problem ist bekannt und laut einem Mitarbeiter von Wikia ist die Technik auch bereits informiert. Wir können von unserer Seite aus momentan nichts dran ändern, außer mit der von Tobi beschriebenen Notlösung zu arbeiten. Durch die Feiertage kann es sich eventuell noch etwas verzögern, bis der Login bei uns wieder normal funktioniert. -- 13:23, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Uhi! das ging schnell, ich kann mich wieder einlogeb! :) Ich Danke für die Hilfe. PS: der Workaround hätte mir nciht geholfen, ich hab nur hier einen wikia zugang.--Conan174 (Diskussion) 19:34, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Conan, der Workaround hätte geholfen, da mit der Umstellung der Domäne nun ein globaler Login innerhalb der wikia.com-Kommunity möglich ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:39, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Sperrung Hallo D47h0r, habe die Sperrung auf einen Tag reduziert, da T-Online die IP-Adresse des Benutzers jeden Tag neu vergibt und bei drei Tagen ggf. ein falscher Benutzer von der Sperrung bedroht ist. Bei IP-Usern reicht in der Regel ein Tag Sperrung. Gruß--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:42, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC)